Heroes and Villains
by koder
Summary: AU. "A hero, Дa?" he chuckled softy, "If you are the hero, I will be your villain, Fredka." Police officer, and self-proclaimed hero Alfred F. Jones finds himself confronted with a criminal who is all too familiar...
1. Wednesday Morning:  A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and I never will.**

**This is dedicated to my dA sister Emo-Kaylah**

* * *

><p>I stood outside the interrogation room, a lump forming in my throat. I had done this a thousand times before without fear, so why was this time any different? Simple, the person I had to interrogate was a large reminder of the past that I'd like to forget.<p>

Back then, I'd done terrible things like murdering people just for opposing the views of my family, the Russian Mafia, who had taken me in as a child after I was orphaned. I was afraid that by seeing him again, hearing his unforgettable voice, I'd be back under his control, and would want to do anything to please him.

I'd tried to get another police officer to take this interrogation, but I was the only one on duty that was part of this case, my partners Arthur and Francis had gotten married and were on their honeymoon. This was all up to me. I took in a large breath and turned the handle.

I looked around the darkened room. He was sitting at the table, the figure from my past. Ivan Braginsky.

His eyes met mine, and his already creepy smile grew even creepier. He giggled and then spoke, voice heavily accented.

"_So my little Fredka is a police officer now? So naïve, so cute to think you could escape your past."_

Naïve? Cute? I felt the blood boil to my face in anger, all too aware of his laughter. I was a hero now, putting criminals, the bad guys like him behind bars. I was good now and I had escaped my past.

"Ivan-"

"_Now, now, my little sunflower, do you not remember your lessons? You address me as __master, Дa? Or there will be consequences…"_

I visibly shuddered, then cursed myself for doing so. I remembered those lessons all too well… The feeling of lying on the ground bruised, bloody and beaten, Ivan standing over me with his trademark lead pipe in hand, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I'd had no choice back then, but I did now.

"That's enough!" I yelled, slamming my fists on the table, not missing his surprised expression that disappeared as quickly as it came, "You don't own me anymore! I'm a hero now, not one of your servants!"

Quick as a bolt of lightning, he was out of his seat, and had pinned me to the interrogation room wall, hands above my head. He kissed my neck softly, like he used to do after I'd done a good job, and put his mouth beside my ear.

"_A hero, Дa?" he chuckled softy, "If you are the hero, I will be your villain, Fredka."_

Before I have the chance to say anything in reply, he's back in his seat, grinning like he's won the lottery. The door opens not a second later, and Wang Yao, my boss comes in.

"Mr Braginsky, aru?" Ivan nods, "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you like this, but after some more looking into the case we've found you innocent of this murder."

This can't be right. Looking at Ivan's face, I can see the contained glee. He's murdered this poor man, who probably had a family, friends, and a good life.

"Who was it?" I asked, "the murderer."

"A man named Toris Laurinatis. He will be sentenced to life imprisonment."

Of course. Ivan's right-hand man. He'd probably be busted out of prison later, he was to loyal for Ivan to lose, and I doubt he'd stick it out in prison too long, the Russian Mafia has many enemies.

"Allow me to escort you out Mr Braginsky" said Yao.

Ivan got up from his seat and made his way over towards the door. As he passed me I heard him whisper softly:

"_I will be seeing you soon my little sunflower."_

I shivered. Hopefully it wasn't too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's one of the stories from my upcoming list done. Sorry for not submitting anything in ages, I've had massive writer's block. It's holidays now for me, so I really have no excuse to not write the massive amount of requests and prizes I've still gotta write... I'll hopefully have everything done by the end of January, but knowing me, that probably won't happen.**

**Peace out!**

**Love koder :)**


	2. Wednesday Afternoon: Leaving it Behind

**Well, I wasn't originally planning on it, but this is being continued!**

**Thanks go to Jetsir, Happyfish, DAYYYUUUUM, CoffeeKitty1377, 10wolves and Sam7418 for reviewing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own hetalia.**

* * *

><p>My heart seemed to sink into my stomach as I watched Ivan be escorted out with Yao. This man was no innocent civilian! He'd committed countless crimes, some worse than murder. I went over to my seat and sat down, putting my elbows on the table, and my head in my hands. I started crying then, it was just too much.<p>

Seeing him again had brought back more memories than what was describable. And I wasn't safe anymore. Now that he knew I was a police officer in this building, he'd get his lackeys, namely one Eduard Von Bock, Estonian computer-whiz, to hack into the system, and he'd have all my information.

He'd know where I lived, and who I lived with. The latter was what I was more worried about. I lived with Matthew, my long-lost brother who I had searched for, and been reunited with after my escape from the Russian mafia. He'd been adopted when my parents died, unlike myself.

He was a soft-spoken, shy boy, and was often overlooked by others, even me his own flesh and blood. He would be completely defenceless against someone like Ivan, and no doubt Ivan would use him to get to me.

It was then that I decided. We were going to run. I was going to give up my job here as a police officer, and Mattie and I would move to a town the middle of nowhere. Perhaps even to another country, though not Russia.

A rush of adrenaline surged through me. I had to do this now, before I chickened out. I stood up and exited the door, walking to Yao's desk with the single thought of leaving on my mind.

As I approached, Yao looked up at me, surprised then confused. He was even more surprised when I slammed down my badge on the table, along with the gun I had been issued, and when I uttered the words that would be the start of my new life on the run from my past.

"I quit."

I turned on my heel, leaving a room full of open mouthed police officers staring after me in astonishment.

* * *

><p>I'd just finished packing my stuff into a suitcase when I heard Mattie's car pull up outside. At least, I hoped it was his car. I breathed a sigh of relief when that familiar wavy blonde hair came into my bedroom, obviously noticing I wasn't anywhere else in the house, and I rushed over to hug the brother who it belonged to.<p>

"A-Al! he gasped, flustered, and I would've laughed, if not for the danger we would potentially face if we stayed for too much longer. He seemed to realise something was wrong when he saw the suitcase, still open on the floor.

"What's going on Al?" he asked in confusion, "Are you leaving?" I shook my head.

"We're both leaving," Mattie's face wore a puzzled expression.

"Why?" he asked incredulously, "Is it another alien invasion?"

"That was just one time! I'm serious now! If we stay, we might die!"

"How?"

"Ivan Braginski," just mentioning the name seemed to make the room temperature drop a few degrees. Matthew looked worried now. I had told him everything about what had happened in the time we'd been separated. Everything I could remember. He'd been both frightened and horrified, and the name struck as much fear into him as it did me.

"He was at the police station, I had to interview him," I explained and Matthew nodded in understanding. He then went into his own room, leaving me alone with my suitcase, which I resumed stuffing important things into. Clothes, secret hamburger recipes, comics, action figures and… A letter?

I picked the aforementioned piece of paper up and examined it. It was addressed to me, and according to the date, was written three years ago, just after I left the mafia. Most importantly, it was written in Russian, a language I used to speak almost as well as a native. My Russian was a little rusty, but I could understand what was written.

The letter was from Yekaterina 'Katyusha' Braginskaya, Ivan's older sister. I'd given her my new address in case she ever needed a place to stay, as she had felt unsafe staying with her brother, especially with some of the business partners he tended to attract. All of them slimy men, and Katyusha was a beautiful woman.

I remembered receiving this letter like it happened yesterday. I was angry at Katyusha for sending her pleas for me to come back just because her brother missed me. She had known how much I had hated the place, and when I'd finally managed to escape – which was no easy feat – she wanted me to come back? I had been so furious that I had thrown the letter to the floor of my new bedroom, where it had gotten lost in amongst the boxes I still had to unpack. When I had unpacked them, I must have put it with my things by accident.

I put the letter in my suitcase. I just couldn't bring myself to part with it. It was the only memory I had of Katyusha, who was the only bit of light in my life whilst living in the dark with the mafia.

I zipped up my now fully packed suitcase, and sat beside it on the floor. All the adrenaline from before was gone, and I just felt really tired. All I wanted to do was curl up on the floor, and go to sleep, right then and there.

Unfortunately, no matter how much I wanted to just forget everything, I couldn't. It was then that I heard a soft tapping on the door, and the sound of the handle being turned. Mattie stood in the doorframe, a suitcase in his right hand. He came over and picked up my suitcase in his left.

"I'll just take these out to my car," he stated. I nodded weakly in agreement, eyes getting ever heavier. He was back in a few minutes, scooping me up, and carrying me out to the car as well. He put me in the front passenger seat, making sure to buckle me up, because I was sure as hell I couldn't do it myself, before climbing over me into his own seat, muttering something about not being bother to get out of the car and go around the other side.

"So Al," he began, "Do you have a plan? Anywhere to go in mind?" I shook my head groggily.

"Just drive," Then my eyelids slipped over my eyes and the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for another chapter.<strong>

**-koder**


	3. Wednesday Evening: The Hotel California

**HOLY COW! How many of you have reviewed this thing? WOW. I feel so bad for not having put something up till now. I mean, I've been on holidays for a week and a half, but NO... That's just how lazy koder is.**

**Thanks go to TheRussianRose, MorningDew, Happyfish, DragoncatKHfan, Sam7418, Russia - IvanBraginsky, Breight, Hullop, and Vash1300 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**MorningDew - Of course I'm not going to leave it! It will be continued...**

**Sam7418 - You're welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: koder does not own hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Ivan Braginsky sat in his darkened office, in a building which was not far from the police station Alfred had worked at. The man was currently sorting through some files on his desk, not taking a particular interest in any of them. His thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only. <em>Alfred.<em>

He remembered the day his parents brought the boy in, telling Ivan that he had a new brother. Ivan of course, had been delighted. He found his older sister too boring and wimpy, and his younger sister was too young to play properly with yet.

But Alfred had been six years old to his ten. Not the ideal age, but still old enough to play properly with. And play they did. Though Alfred came to dislike the childish games over time, Ivan never tired of them, often forcing his American 'brother' to play them with him through torture. Over time tickle tortures became rape, and although Alfred grew to hate what Ivan did, he could never refuse his 'big brother'. Ivan used this to his advantage in every way possible, depending on Alfred until one day, Alfred was gone.

Ivan clenched his fists at the memory. He was so angry at the boy. It had taken all of his willpower to stop himself from striking Alfred or one of the other officers at the police station. But now he had more important matters to attend to. His American could be dealt with later. For now, he had to focus on breaking Toris out of prison, or else face Feliks Łukasiewicz, a subordinate of Ivan's, with a strong dislike for him. The Pole was also Toris's boyfriend.

He picked up the phone at his desk, the basis of an escape plan already forming in his mind. Alfred, and the possibility of getting Alfred back still tugged at his mind however, as he dialled a very familiar number into the phone. He wasn't going to get Alfred back, he was far too busy for that right now, but he knew someone who could, and would.

"Natalia, it's Ivan. I want you to find Alfred Jones, and bring him to me. Use whatever methods you like, just make sure he's alive."

* * *

><p>Natalia Arlovskaya, the youngest sister of Ivan Braginsky, pulled up outside a modestly-sized white painted house. This was the place, she was sure of it. Stepping out of the car, she walked purposefully up to the door, her high-heeled boots clicking with every step. Her hand was on the concealed knife at her belt, ready to attack anyone that wasn't Alfred. Those people would only get in the way of her goal.<p>

She rang the doorbell and waited. She didn't want to make an unnecessary mess and draw attention to herself after all. After 5 minutes, and no sound from within the house, she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock, her expertise allowing her entrance into the house in less than ten seconds.

Scanning the house, she found all was normal, save for one of the two bedrooms. In this bedroom, which she correctly assumed to be Alfred's, due to the assortment of comics, comic-related merchandise and the large American flag above the bed. In this room, clothes were strewn all over the room, suggesting that he had packed and left in a hurry. Further searching of the house revealed that there were no suitcases.

Disappointed with the fact that she wasn't bringing Alfred with her, Natalia headed home to her brother, disappointed with the fact that she hadn't been able to do this task for him, to please him. She vowed however, that she would find Alfred Jones, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>Toris Laurinaitis, clad in an orange jumpsuit, sat at an empty table in the cafeteria of the prison he was held in. He sported a black eye, a fractured arm, and a fractured leg, and he'd only been in prison for a day. He sighed as he began to dig into the prison gruel. Being in the Russian Mafia was hard work. He'd joined to pay back his father's debt. But, debt repaid, he hadn't been able to leave. It was like what they said in the song 'Hotel California': You could check out any time you want, but you couldn't leave. And Toris wasn't ready to die just yet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For any of you that are interested, I have a tumblr now!<strong>

**** The URL is on my profile page.****

**You can ask me questions, give me suggestions, and I might even post spoilers and stuff.**

**Peace Out! Love koder.**


	4. Wednesday Night: I Caught It

**Woot! New chapter! I'm surprised an proud of myself for having it up so quickly.**

**I'll be away with no access to a computer for the next couple of days, and I have school and then camp not long after that, so this will probably be the only update for a while. My head will always be thinking of suggestions.**

**Also, I wanna say that I won't say no to suggestions. I freaking LIVE OFF suggestions. So suggest. Please.**

**Thanks go to DragoncatKHfan, Chelseaj500, Maiden Marvel, Russia - Ivan Braginsky, The Awesome Me da-ze and Bookworm24601 for reviewing.**

**If I remember rightly, this chapter has a teensy bit of swearing. Blink and you'll miss it!**

****DISCLAIMER: koder does not own hetalia.****

* * *

><p>"<em>Alfred! I have a new game for us to play!" exclaimed Ivan excitedly. Alfred looked up from the blocks he was playing with at his older brother's big smile. His happiness was infectious, and soon Alfred found himself being pulled towards the garden of their home, both of them giggling as they went.<em>

_Reaching the garden, Alfred saw a stray cat trapped under the washing basket._

"_I caught it myself," proclaimed Ivan, puffing his chest out in pride._

"_What are we gonna name it?" asked Alfred, feeling inwardly delighted. He'd always wanted a pet, but mama had always gone on about how expensive they were._

"_Name it?" Ivan looked confused._

"_Yeah. We've got names, so he should have one too!"_

"_Ok. His name can be Sunflower. Let's play now," and with that, Ivan turned over the washing basket, picking the cat up in his arms. Alfred came over and stroked him on the head._

"_He is very soft,"_

"_Here, you hold him," Sunflower was handed to Alfred. Unfortunately, Alfred wasn't very good at holding animals, and Sunflower scratched him, causing him to shriek in pain and drop the animal. Blood ran down his arms from the scratches. _

_Seeing his brother bleeding and in pain, made Ivan very mad. Feeling anger bubbling up inside him, Ivan grabbed Sunflower's tail, and hit him against the wall of the house, ignoring Alfred's shocked gasp. He continued to smash the cat into the wall until a rather large red stain had formed, and the cat had stopped hissing._

_Dropping the cat corpse, and rubbing his bloody hands against his shirt Ivan turned to face his brother, smiling sweetly._

"_That kitty will never hurt you again. I'm the only one that's allowed to hurt you. After all, that's what big brother's do, yes?"_

_Alfred continued to stare in open-mouthed shock, as he clutched his no-longer-bleeding arm._

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was more than confused. It was dark, where was I? Dazed, I grabbed the closest thing to me, which I recognised as an arm. From the red hoodie, it was likely it was Matthew's arm.<p>

"Shit!" he swore, and I felt my seat move violently to the side. I was glad I was wearing my seatbelt. Wait, seatbelt? What the fuck were we doing out driving this late at night. I asked Mattie for answers.

"We left, Al. Don't you remember? You said you saw Braginsky at the police station. You quit your job too." It all came flooding back. I felt incredibly selfish for bringing Matthew along too, he was a famous hockey player with heaps going for him. I had even heard rumours that he was being picked for the national squad this year.

"You shouldn't have come. I should've just left by myself,"

"Don't say that Al. We're brothers,"

"What about Gilbert," Matthew looked away. It was obvious that he hadn't thought about that yet. Gilbert was his boyfriend of two years, and a great guy to be around. They hadn't even got to say goodbye. What kind of brother and friend was I? A pretty crappy one, that's for sure…

"We'll… We'll work something out," choked Matt. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think that's enough driving for now. How about we stop for food at that McDonalds?" I suggested, pointing at the big yellow double- arc. Matt made a face.

"Only if you get me pancakes," he laughed.

* * *

><p>Lars Janssen was a florist. In his spare time, he grew and sold drugs. When he wasn't working or selling drugs, he hung out with his friend Matthew, or he was protecting his sister Bella from those rapists she called 'potential boyfriends'. He was glad he was no longer required to do the latter task: her sister had gotten a girlfriend. Who, despite his constant asking, she hadn't introduced him to yet.<p>

He was currently sprawled out on the couch watching a hockey game. Matthew said he'd come over to watch with him at six thirty, and it was currently eight. Lars just accepted it. Something important must have come up to make Matthew miss out on watching hockey.

During his musings, he heard a key turn in the lock.

"Hey, big brother I'm home!" He grunted back a reply, "we've got company!" Shit. He'd forgotten to clean the living room like Bella had asked. She was going to be pissed, especially if she had someone with her.

Bella bounced into the living room, wrinkling her nose when she saw the mess her brother had left. Shrugging, she decided it couldn't be helped, and led her guest into the room, noticing her brother's love-struck reaction to her guest as she did so.

"Lars, this is my girlfriend, Natalia Arlovskaya,"

* * *

><p><strong>Lars Janssen - The Netherlands (He's a florist because of all the tulips, kay? And florists are very manly)<strong>

**Bella Janssen - Belgium**


	5. Thursday Morning: The Puck Smashers

**Lo and behold! A new chapter! I'm surprising you guys now, aren't I?**

**I wanna thank Chelseaj500, Russia - Ivan Braginsky, weirdgirl13, Breight, Germerica and penguinwholikesfire for reviewing.**

**Just for easier understanding, all the bits of this story that are written in first person are from Alfred's point of view.**

**DISCLAIMER: koder does not own hetalia.**

* * *

><p>I love McDonalds. It might be because I was raised to be part of the mafia: to do illegal activities without arousing suspicion, to use a gun properly, to feel nothing when killing. I never got a chance to do stuff that normal kids do, like go to the park or eat out at McDonalds.<p>

"Do you have any idea how much sugar is in that burger?" said Matthew, interrupting my thoughts.

"There ain't any sugar in this thing. It doesn't even taste sweet!"

"You'd be surprised," said Matt mysteriously. I stared at him in confusion before starting on my fifth burger.

* * *

><p>"Francis, hurry up! We're going to miss the plane if you keep primping yourself!" said the newly-wed Arthur Kirkland, as he paced up and down outside the door of their hotel room's bathroom. As it was, he'd already been waiting for half an hour.<p>

Thankfully for Arthur, the door soon opened, and his husband made his grand entrance, looking nothing short of drop-dead gorgeous. He blew a kiss to Arthur, who was openly fuming.

"Help me take this stuff down," said the Englishman, through gritted teeth. Francis obliged, not wanting to annoy his lover any further.

"You packed my things as well?" Francis asked.

"I had to do something while you were in there. Honestly, why did you take so long getting ready? It's not like you have to look good for anything today,"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong," Arthur stopped and stared at his husband in confusion.

"What?"

"I do it to look good for you, _mon cher,_" Francis smiled, whilst Arthur turned red and spluttered with embarrassment, "Let's get down to the taxi you called before the driver starts charging us extra for wasting their time,"

* * *

><p>Tino Väinämöinen played ice hockey for the Puck Smashers. They practiced every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday morning, and Sunday afternoon. Before practice however, he liked to skate around on the rink with his partner, Berwald Oxenstierna, who was also on the team, before practice officially started.<p>

"Puck Smashers, assemble!" shouted their coach, Ludwig Beilschmidt. The man was pure muscle, so nobody dared mess with him.

As Ludwig began to call the roll, Tino and Berwald tuned out, and began talking to each other and fellow teammate Lukas Bondevik.

"I can't believe we lost the last game!" Tino gushed, "wth that new strategy, I thought we were going to win for sure!"

"Bondevik, Lukas!" Ludwig called.

"Here," replied Lukas in his usual monotone, "It was a good strategy, but we put Raivis in attack, and Vash in goal,"

"What's wrong with that?" exclaimed Tino, "Raivis would probably have abandoned the goal as soon as the puck was was hit towards him."

"That's where you're wrong," said Lukas. Tino looked to Berwald for support in his argument. He received none, however.

"L'kas is r'ght," Tino frowned. Traitor.

"Ivan!" Ludwig called out.

"_Дa,_ I am here, comrade," The whole room shivered, even Ludwig the muscle man. Ivan only smiled creepily at his coach and teammates.

Ivan was an incredibly creepy guy who had only been on the team for about a year. He'd come to the tryouts last year claiming to have no previous professional experience, yet he was miles better than most of the other hopefuls on the rink. When asked his name, he simply said "Ivan", never providing a surname. Everyone was suspicious he was hiding something, but no-one bothered to question it. He was too good a player to be let go, and to be frank, he was fucking scary.

"Oxenstierna, Berwald!"

"H're,"

"So how are you and Matthias doing?" asked Tino, "didn't he just move in with you?"

"He's being an oaf, as usual." Lukas replied, "Yesterday he woke Emil and I up by trying to ride his bike around on the balcony. He kept knocking my pot plants off, and they all smashed,"

"Väinämöinen, Tino!"

"Here!"

"Williams, Matthew!" Silence… "Williams? Matthew? Are you here? Does anyone know where Matthew is?" The Puck Smashers shook their heads.

"Maybe he's run away?" Ivan supplied. Ludwig sighed and shook his head.

"We'll just have to start without him. Ok team, I want you to start by practice shooting the pucks into the net. Bondevik, get in the goal," Lukas put on the goalkeeper's gear, went to the net and the practice started.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has an outtake. It seemed really silly to put in this story, but it was quite long, so I didn't want to get rid of it. It is on my tumblr, which there is a link to on my profile.<strong>


End file.
